Shadows of the World
by EndGame Throne
Summary: Tatsumi finds the one thing that holds the power to destroy anything in his way. He will have to learn how to use the power to protect those he loves, and to destroy those that he hates. This is just something that I started years ago but never actually continued, if it receives some support, I'll continue and perfect it. I hold no hope for that though.


Darkness, that's all that his brain could process. Not a shred of light in this encompassing _living _darkness around him, nothing to see, but even with his sight completely gone, he could sense the immense pressure of _something_ gazing at him intently.

Scared out of his wits 6 year old Tatsumi curled up with tears rolling down his chubby cheeks as his eyes darted around looking for something, anything, that would give him a clue of where he was. No matter how much he strained his teary eyes he could not make out a thing, the only thing that his brain could perceive was the presence of _something_ close by.

His young heart nearly stopped when he felt a freezing burning gust of air hit his back that made his body tumble and roll a few feet from his original position. Another gust of air followed this time accompanied by a thunderous snort of amusement.

"**I'd forgotten how weak you mortals are, to think that a simple gust of air would knock you down, then again that could be due to you being nothing but a youngling**." Thundered a heavy and ancient voice from the darkness. So powerful was this voice that just listening to it made him feel as if the sky itself was pressing down on him.

Too scared to utter a response Tatsumi silently sat there, still with tears running down his face, quivering like a leaf. After a moment of only Tatsumi's sniffles being heard there was another deafening sigh.

"**Well child are you going to sit there crying the whole day, or will you tell me how you managed to find my resting place?" **Asked the being with his ancient voice making even the darkness shake.

After gathering some of his wits young Tatsumi finally answered, "Where am I? Who are you?"

**"Are you implying that you have no idea how you ended down here child? That is truly hard to believe. Tell me what is the last you remember?" **Asked the being with a hint of curiosity slipping into his voice. **He **quietly and patiently waited for an answer from the young human before him.

Truly it had been centuries since **He'd **last seen one, **He **wondered if they had changed from how they used to be. **He** remembered them being savages who attacked anything they perceived as dangerous to ultimately use the death of who or what they killed to rise in power. **He **distinctly remembers many of them attacking many Danger Beasts in order to use their remains to create weapons called Teigus.

If memory doesn't fail him then even Tyrant had been brought down, though that could be due to Tyrant being already wounded after fighting over territory with other Ultimate Class Danger Beasts, as well as the fact that the humans had used the Teigus they already had in their arsenal to relentlessly attack him.

**He himself **was the one exception of the _track down and_ _kill an Ultimate Class Danger Beast and make a Teigu out of it_ rule.

In fact **He **had come to know the Emperor of Long Ago, and considered him a great friend. In fact, so great was this friendship that when the Emperor asked **Him **to help protect his empire and people, **He** gladly accepted and willingly turned himself over to be turned into a Teigu.

After a while **He **realized that **He** had become too engrossed in his thoughts and memories that he had completely forgotten about the sniveling child who had stumbled into his abode and was, he realized with amusement, trying to quite timidly get his attention.

"**Yes child?" He **asked, waiting for an answer to his question. With a quivering voice Tatsumi responded, "I remember some bad people attacking mommy and daddy, I remember there was a lot of blood", he said on the verge of tears again. " Daddy told me to run, I don't remember anything else."


End file.
